The Heir
by NoCoolNamesLeff
Summary: A/U: What if Rey grew up under the wing of Palpatine. What if Ben never turned to the dark side? Will take from before the sequels to the end and a bit more. Link to original artwork of Dark Rey/Light Ben (Credits for the cover image: @blooming cyre on IG)
1. Chapter 1

Heir

Death was not something a Sith was fond of. The process of returning to life although possible required both a great deal of strength and an even greater level of mastery of the force. Luckily, for Sheev Palpatine, he had both. The seething rage he felt at how Skywalker turned Vader and prompted the return of Anakin made his blood boil as he fell down the insides of the Death Star. The strength gained from this easily made him able to perform the ancient technique of body swapping. A power only a few elder Sith from millennia ago seemed to know, that power laid on his hands and he used it to transfer his essence into the only person with a bond close enough to him, his own son, Proteo.

Proteo resided peacefully in Naboo, peace known only to those in power or with a close relationship to those in power. As celebrations of the fall of the Empire Proteo watched ominously from the window, a deep sense of dread filling his body as he felt a cold shiver creeping up his body. "No" He whispered before collapsing to the floor. The young 20 year old man laid there unconscious for hours until he awoke, his once green eyes now flashing a deep glowing amber.

"I'm sorry my son" Proteo spoke as the life force of the once Emperor took a hold of his body. A grin slowly forming on his face as he again looked out to the streets of Naboo. "Enjoy it while you can simpletons" He spat out before turning his gaze away.

**5 ABY**

Han Solo nervously paced around a maternity ward in the planet of Chandrila.

"What if it's a girl? I'm not ready to be a father, I can't even remember my own, What if Leia and I aren't able to raise him right…" Han kept mumbling as Luke meditated next to him on the ground. He raised an eyebrow to his friend and fellow war hero and chuckled. "Han, you are over reacting. You'll do great. I know you and Leia will love the kid no matter what. Come on sit down with me". Han stopped and looked down to his friend and slowly sat down. "You remember I don't believe any of the force stuff, right?" Luke nodded and laughed. "That is not an excuse to sit down and meditate with me."

Just as Han sat down a nurse rushed out of the room. "Princess Leia has just finished labor, you are both allowed inside the room now." Luke rose up quickly and helped Han as he barely was able to breathe. "Relax Han" he said as they both walked side by side to the room.

Inside Leia looked exhausted. Labor was truly not easy. In her arms wrapped in a white blanket was her baby. Slowly Han approached and knelt down next to the bed. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked softly to Leia. His eyes however glued to his spawn. "Boy" Leia replied simply as she held the baby tightly to her chest. A nurse quietly approached the room and smiled at the sight of the Princess, Rogue and Jedi together. "I apologize for interrupting but we need to know the name you'll give him." Han's eyes lit up at the choice of words and looked tenderly to his wife and his brother in law. They had agreed that if it was a girl she would carry the name of her grandmother, however if it was a boy he would carry the name of the man that inspired them and filled their hearts with hope during the most hopeless time of their lives, Ben.

Leia looked to the nurse and after receiving a nod from both men, she spoke softly yet with the usual presence, her voice brought to any situation. "Ben Solo" She said softly before uncovering the face of the boy to tenderly kiss his forehead.

**10 ABY**

Proteo silently walked to the delivery room of the city's medical center. The nurse handing him the girl his concubine gave him. Nodding with a fake smile, he received the baby. The poison in the concubine's body completely untraceable and would lower to zero the chances of his plan not succeeding. "I'm sorry to inform you Sir, but the mother did not survive childbirth." Proteo nodded solemnly and let a single tear drop roll down his face, his amber eyes glowing for a split second.

"Those are some truly harrowing news, but she would want me to continue on with our baby, is it a boy or a girl?" The nurse nodded and smiled to the man. "A girl" Proteo nodded and held her to the nurse. "Rey Roitz" He said before using a simple mind trick to blind the nurse. "Your destiny starts today Rey Palpatine" He said while cackling before dissolving the mind trick.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 ABY**

Han smiled at the sight of his son, the now 10-year-old boy certainly picked up after him in the looks and attitude department.

"Ben, did you check the lines?" Ben nodded and smirked at his father, I replaced a couple of peeled off wires, should run smother now." The kid certainly knew what he was doing, growing up amongst not only the New Republic but also a tech savvy Wookie certainly helped in his ways. The father and son moment was tender and a sight to behold but amongst the idle banter, Ben started to hear something. _"I'm one with the force and the force is with me."_

The boy looked away from the circuit board he was currently working to his dad, who was playing a game of cards with Chewbacca. "Did you hear that?" Ben asked timidly. "Hear what?" Han said before revealing his cards to the Wookie. "I win fuzz ball, now you have to clean the lower deck…" Ben looked away from his dad and again _"I'm one with the force and the force is with me."_ Ben looked around franticly and Han noticed. "Hey big guy, what's wrong?" He asked before kneeling next to his son. "I keep hearing a voice" Ben said in a whisper. Han nodded and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "What does it say?" Ben looked to his dad and simply said, "_I'm one with the force and the force is with me."_

Leia stayed peacefully in New Alderaan, the colony formed in the forest moon of Endor definitely helped her cope with everything that had happened in the last 20 years of her life. Regally making her way to her office, she was quickly approached by one of the guards. "General Leia, General Solo has requested a meeting with you. It is urgent. It's related to your son" Leia nodded not letting the anxiety of the news affect her too much. "Please, do not refer to either of us as Generals; we are not at war anymore." The guard nodded. "Now, where are they waiting". The guard looked a bit thrown off by the former princess calm attitude but quickly responded, "The main hangar, they are staying inside their ship"

Leia quickly walked to the hangar and boarded the ship. Making her way to the cockpit where she was informed Han, Ben and Chewbacca were. "Han Solo, I swear by the force if you did anything to our son I'm going to give into the dark side and strangle you with bare hands!" Leia cursed loudly before entering the room, dumbfounded by the sight of Ben completely okay and even laughing along with the Wookie, both staring at the now worried rogue who sat with his legs crossed. "Now I get to wonder what would be your name as a Sith" He said mockingly before standing up and walking to Leia. "What happened Han?" She said with a soft smile. Han looked to the Princess with tenderness and kissed her cheek "I think Ben is force sensitive" He said in a whisper. Leia smiled and knelt down to hug her son.

Later that day Leia contacted Luke through their own radio frequency. "So, how do you know he is force sensitive?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow. He had his doubts on whether his beloved nephew would inherit the force sensitivity his father and sister had. "He explained to me that he started hearing someone repeating the phrase I am one with the force and the force is with me." Upon hearing this Luke let out a breath. "He was contacted by a guardian of the whills" Leia tilted her head "Who are those people?" Luke let out a sigh and laughed. "You know, despite you being the princess and I being the poor moisture farmer you sure don't study things" Leia scoffed at her brother's comment and pushed on. "Explanation, please." Luke smiled and started to recall the story he once read as he compiled the missing Sacred Jedi Texts. "The guardians were a group of force sensitive people, whose sole purpose was to spread the word of the first Jedi. You could call them monks. They had a strong connection to the force but it never manifested itself in an aggressive way, just defensive. There are tales that during the mission to get the blueprints for the Death Star a guardian was able to walk through and entrenchment of Imperial Troopers to activate a switch that powered the transmission." Leia let out an amazed gasp and smiled to herself. "I think you know what I want you to do with Ben, right?" Luke smiled and nodded "I know, make him my padawan." Leia smiled and then frowned "Are you reading my thoughts again Luke?" Luke chuckled and abruptly ended the broadcast with "Red 5 out".

**Naboo**

The young Rey slowly waddled around the nursery room she resided in. An extensive staff of caregivers comforting her every movement and desire. Behind them Proteo, or rather Palpatine looked to the girl. She had grown so much in the 5 years since her birth. Her power slowly starting to manifest. Palpatine had become aware of this one night while sleeping he felt it, the awakening within the girl. He quickly rushed out of his quarters and into the girl's only to find her in her bed with a scowl adorning her small face. Palpatine sensed it, a nightmare, the girl was scared and as the old teachings went that was the first step into the dark side.

As the girl thrashed around the bed Palpatine grinned his powers certainly had diminished with the body swap but they were still enough to further charge his daughter's nightmare, making it worse.

_Rey ran along her father through the seemingly endless desert of a planet, it wasn't like any she had seen in any of her books or holograms. They were running from an x shaped ship which constantly fired down upon them. Finally a blast sent them both flying. Rey landing under her father being shielded by him. "Do not worry everything will be fine" her father said as he laid on top of her hiding her small frame. The ship that once chased them now stopped right next to them the whirling engine stopping its infernal noise as a hooded man jumped out of it. One of his hands shinning in the desert sun. He silently walked over to the father and ignited his light saber, piercing his body at an angle that managed to leave a scar on the young girl's cheek. Her father slumped sideways and just as the hooded man was about to strike his final blow Rey's eyes shot open. _

She was back in her room, the darkness of it worried her. As she came to her sense she reached for her nightstand and lit up the lamp. Revealing that all her once tidy toys, books, holocubes, models and drawings were now scattered throughout the room.

Palpatine grinned in his room. After the influence to her nightmare he witnessed it, she was a natural. Controlling the force around her effortlessly. And that was merely on instinct. She would certainly make an even greater apprentice than any he had before.


	3. Chapter 3

Leia and Han smiles went from ear to ear, both of them happy with the fact that their son was going to become a Jedi. Leia and Han walked together to their son and knelt down to hug him. "You make us proud, regardless of what you do you'll always make us proud" Leia said in a whisper before parting away with a tender kiss. Han smiled to his son and grinned "Ben Solo, you are my son, you will always be no matter what" Han kissed the head of his son before standing up next to Leia. Luke's x-wing stood silent in the hangar, the Jedi looking at the scene in front of him. He slowly walked to Ben and placed his metal limb on the boy's shoulder. "Luke if anything happens to him..." Leia said while closing her eyes. "I know, I know you'll turn to the dark side" Luke said with a faint smile. Leia looked to her brother tenderly and walked to hug him. "May the force be with you" Luke nodded and then looked to Han. "I'll make sure he also trains with a blaster" Luke said before Han could even open his mouth.

Ben and Luke both walked silently to the x-wing sitting on the seat behind his uncle Ben smiled at the sight of his parents both close and far at the same time. "Kid, helmet on. I don't want your mother turning to the dark side" Ben nodded and quickly put on the helmet "Are you ready kid?" Luke said while putting the coordinates. "Yes!" Ben replied excitedly. Both of them flying away into the vastness of space.

**16 ABY **

"Focus Ben, the force you can feel it can you?" Ben nodded with his eyes closed, the electric feeling of everything that gives life surging through his small body. "Now my dear nephew, focus it. Believe in the impossible" Ben nodded slower this time and slowly the boulder in front of him started to lift itself from the ground. "Good, good, keep focusing on the grey" The boulder rose 3 feet in the air and then slowly landed back down.

Luke could not believe his eyes, Ben not only was force sensitive but rather quite adept to it. However, Luke sensed it, a small spec of darkness that like a cancer could grow to destroy the boy. "Ben that's enough for today. You are free to go" The boy nodded and ran. Luke smiled to the boy as he passed by _"He grows stronger everyday but it worries me, that darkness"._

Ben laid on his simple bedding inside the temple, fellow padawans walking in and out of the room, playing around and laughing. The laughter went silent as the bearded figure of Master Skywalker came through the doors. "I need some time with Ben" he said with a smile to the padawans, all of whom nodded and left. Ben sat up from his bed and looked to his uncle "What is it Master Skywalker?" Luke sat down next to him and laughed. "You know you don't need to call me that Ben, I'm still your uncle regardless" The boy nodded and asked again "What is it uncle?" The elder looked down and gave the boy a side hug. "Do you miss them?" He said simply. Ben caught off guard by the question stalled for a second to think of the answer. Was this a test? Would he be expelled if he said yes? Would Luke feel betrayed if he said he preferred spending time with Han and Chewie?

Luke sensed the worry on Ben and let him go for a second. "Kid, you can talk to me. I won't be upset" Ben stood up and look to his uncle, their eyes level now. "I miss them a lot. I miss mom, I miss dad, I miss Chewie. I miss fixing up the falcon" The last part made him chuckle and his uncle too. "Despite everything your father still hasn't gotten a new ship" Luke said with a smirk. "I think he is attached to it, have you ever seen the dice?" Luke nodded. "Sure thing, according to him those are his luck charms" Ben raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Really? He always said those were the dice he used to win the ship" Luke laughed and stood up, now taller than his nephew, only by a foot or so. "You could ask him about it tonight" From his robes the Jedi took out a small transmitter. "Call them once everyone is asleep" Ben's eyes lit up and nodded excitedly. Luke smiled at the boy and started to walk out, stopped by the pulling at his robes. "Thank you uncle Luke" Ben said before hugging his uncle. "Anything for you kid"

**Naboo **

Palpatine sensed it again, the nightmare. Over a year of torturing his daughter by adding fuel to her nightmares. Usually putting the Skywalkers on the role of frightener. He walked inside the room just as his daughter woke up again. Over the year of constant nightmares, her eyes had turned darker. Her skin pale. Fortunately, for him no one dared ask questions, those who did had a knack for disappearing without a trace.

"Rey my dear, what is it?" He said tenderly while sitting on the edge of her bed. The girl looked to her father; his eyes seemed different in the night light. "I had a nightmare" Palpatine nodded and asked her "I have heard that talking about these dreams can be helpful. What happened in your dream my dear?" Rey took a deep breath and started to recount her nightmare. "I was in this ship. There was a big chair in the middle and a man with a metal hand was swinging one of those light sabers. He was fighting against an old man and the old man lost" Palpatine feigned surprised at the words his daughter spoke. "By the force. I think you my dear are reliving the last moments in the life of your grandfather." Rey's mouth fell agape and moved closer to her father. "Really? Can you tell me about him?" Palpatine nodded.

"Your grandfather Sheev Palpatine was an honorable man. He was a senator for the Old Republic. But due to some problems he took on the incredibly difficult task of being named Chancellor, and later on Emperor. He ruled fairly and brought peace to the galaxy. However, rebellion took a hold from some planets. And eventually a young man by the name of Luke Skywalker and with the help of a traitor who went by Vader killed your grandfather." Rey looked down with tears slowly trailing down her face. "Skywalker wants to kill me too?" She asked. "He wants to eradicate every trace of this family my dear. But, thankfully we are safe here. I made sure to register us under new names. And I know someone who can train you to protect yourself." Rey smiled and sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. "Really? But what about you?" Palpatine smiled down and stood up "Don't worry my dear. I will be fine when you leave to train and my friend Snoke will look after you as you train.

**19 ABY**

Rey groaned as she tried to focus her thoughts. Snoke looked down disapprovingly. "Young one you must use your rage, your fear, your passion. Tell me Rey, what do you like?" The girl looked up and quietly said "My family" Snoke nodded. "What makes you angry?" That my grandfather was killed, that I can't focus enough." Snoke grinned. "What do you fear?" Rey swallowed hard and looked to Snoke "I fear Skywalker!" Rey yelled and instinctively put her hands forward. Lighting quickly exiting through the tip of her fingers. Snoke was directly hit by it, the strength of the shock enough to scar his face. His body laid now, motionless his face scarred and deformed. Rey in shock quickly ran to him and knelt down. "Master Snoke. Master Snoke?" She asked. Snoke slowly came back to his senses and despite the injury smiled to the girl. "Well done my apprentice. You managed to release pure energy. That mental state you entered is the key you need to unlock your true power and with it you c…can avenge your grand…." Snoke did not finish his sentence as he went limp once more. Rey stood next to her fallen master and stood by as a troop of guards took him to the medical bay. Her journey was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**23 ABY**

"Focus on the crystal Ben. Feel its edges, the curves, the points." Luke was ecstatic. Ben Solo, his nephew was about to start building his very own lightsaber. He watched as Ben's face scrunched as the now young adult focused all of the force into the translucent crystal. Ben who was in tune with the force let it flow through him into the crystal. He guided the energy from a place of complete light to the darkness and back, harnessing as much energy as he could until he found himself in the grey area in which the force was more prolific. Luke who was mesmerized watching closed his eyes as he felt it. Finally both him and Ben opened their eyes in unison revealing the once translucent crystal now glowing a deep lime green color.

Luke laughed loudly as he walked closer to his nephew, who was sitting still, the kyber crystal gently laying on the palm of his hand. "Excellent job!" Luke exclaimed as he extended his non-robotic hand to Ben. "Now come with me, I'll show you the workshop.

Luke and Ben entered and quickly Luke handed Ben the manual. "It's not hard Ben, I know it looks that way but trust me. I technically did it without much help" Ben nodded and started to look around for a hilt, the first piece he would need. Luke stayed with him but decided to leave him alone. "Ben, I trust you can do it. I will be with the others." Ben did not react to the words of his uncle as a hilt had called his attention. It had 3 exhaustion ports and it was silver in color. Ben was amazed at the uniqueness of it and quickly got to work. Following the manual he proceeded to insert the crystal, the amount of power that the crystal held quickly overcharged the saber and it quickly burst, all 3 blades igniting at the same time. Ben jumped at the suddenness but quickly reacted and turned it off. Once off, he quickly placed a set of emitters to regulate the flow of energy. _"Uncle Luke was right, it's not that hard"_ the boy thought to himself as he again ignited it. The green light of it bathing his face and the room, Ben only let out a chuckled and slowly placed both of his hands on the hilt.

**Akori 7**

The now teen Rey grinned at the sight of the woman on the alleyway. She could sense it, she was scared. Snoke had told her.

"_Your final task before we move deeper into your training is to kill this traitor" Snoke turned on his personal droid and the hologram of an woman showed up. "Her name is Deara Antilles. She once worked for Lord Vader, but she has turned her back to what is left of the Empire. And to rebuild it we must do so without remnants of the past. My young apprentice you are to travel alone to Ankori 7 and to kill her with this." Snoke handed the young teen an obsidian blade._

Deara knew somebody was after her. She had seen a young girl following her and mistakenly took a wrong turn.

Rey's grin widened as she saw the woman, she was trapped. She unsheathed the blade and walked. "You have betrayed the Empire." She said ominously as she walked closer. The woman walked back facing the girl. "You don't know the truth. They are using you, just like they used Vader, just like they used me." Rey stood still at the woman's sentence "You are lying." She said before running to the woman and stabbing her repeatedly with the dagger. The blood of the woman filling hidden lettering in it. Rey quickly placed the lettering back in its sheet "Mission accomplished" Rey murmured as she put on her hoodie and walked away.

Snoke grinned as he held the blade in his hands. The scripture revealing the coordinates to the first Sith Temple. "You have done well my apprentice. You have earned the right to create your own weapon" Snoke pressed a button and from the ground rose a table. Several assembled lightsabers showing. "You will feel its power calling to you. When it does, your future will be revealed to you" Snoke's grin was huge.

Rey walked closer ever so slowly to the table. Seeing the available sabers until she saw it. Two sabers attached by a hinge. She took it and turned one on, the red light illuminating her face, flicking the saber she extended it completely and lit the second blade. She spun the blade and grinned as it contacted the ground leaving a bright red gash.

Snoke laughed loudly and stood up. "Excellent choice young one. Now come with me, your training must continue"

**24 ABY**

Ben's and Luke's blades clashed as they sparred. The green flashes of pure energy clashing against one another illuminating the faces of the present padawans All were amazed at the showing of skill. Ben walked back from Luke and grinned to his uncle. "I can do this all day." He said while twirling his unusual light saber. Luke smiled in response "Sure thing kid." Luke lunged one final time before Ben dodged and stroke his uncle's blade hard enough to disarm him. Luke looked down to his saber and stared his nephew. "Well done. You have bested me." They bowed to each other. Luke walked to his nephew and hugged him. "I think you are ready Ben. I think is time we have another master in this temple." Ben's eyes lit up, his uncle, the last Jedi accepted him as his equal. "I accept the honor Master Skywalker."

The celebrations were according to the fact. But, little did they know of the danger that approached them. On the orbit of the planet a Theta class barge slowly descended. Inside Rey remained hooded as a platoon of Storm Troppers prepared to land. They did only meters away from the temple. Rey had prepared herself her whole life so far. She would not fail her master, her father and her grandfather.

Luke was standing in the halls of the temple when he felt it, that electric tingle followed by the explosion. He flew backwards to a wall, disoriented he made it to his feet. As he stood up he noticed the still bodies of some of his padawan. "No…" Luke whispered as he walked back deeper into the temple. The explosion startled Ben. He had been in his room with other padawans. "What do you think that was Master Solo?" One of them asked. "I don't know. But, you must stay here." He grabbed his light saber and ignited it. He slowly walked through the hallways until he reached the main hall. The sight filled his heart with sadness. The youngling slaughtered. "Luke!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran back through the halls. "Luke!" He screamed again and was met with a faint "Here" from behind a door. He pushed it open and saw Luke in the hangar where the few ships they had were. "Luke, the younglings…:" Luke closed his eyes and nodded. "I know, I don't know what provoked…" He did not get to finish his sentence as the thunderous sound of blaster fire erupted through the hallways. "Go get as many as you can Ben" Luke said before tossing a bundle of books inside one of the ships." Ben nodded and ran back outside towards the living quarters. He entered and yelled. "Everyone to the hangar. Now!" The younglings jumped out of their beds and ran. Ben followed close behind them and as he neared the entrance, he saw Luke waiting, light saber in hand. "Go Ben" He said. Ben stared at him for a second but quickly nodded. All the younglings had boarded the cargo ship. He boarded the ship and quickly put it to flight exiting the planet as soon as he could.

Rey walked along with the troppers until she saw him, standing by the hangar door. The noise alerting her that a ship had left with the survivors, but if she could take him out then it would be worth it.

She entered the hallway with only two troppers and removed her hood. "Luke Skywalker, prepare to pay for your actions," She said before unfolding her sabers and igniting both immediately. Luke stared at her dumbfounded. "The empire was evil, and there's no place for such in this galaxy" He held his ground but sprang into movement as the troppers started to fire. The amount of blaster fire hitting all around him until one hit his leg. He fell to his knees before looking up at the young woman. "Strike me down in ang-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Rey swung her blade down, killing him. The troppers stood silent over the body of the legend that brought down the Empire. "Take his body" Rey demanded before she walked inside the hangar staring at the x-wing.

Ben felt it, some of the more advanced younglings felt it, the cry of agony from their master. "No" Ben whispered out before setting the final course to Endor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Endor**

Ben had communicated with the base and they were ready and waiting for him. The shuttle doors lowered and out ran the younglings, followed by Ben. His eyes puffy and red from tears. Both Leia and Han were out waiting for him. They ran and the three embraced in a hug. "I couldn't do anything to stop them" Ben murmured as they hugged. Both Leia and Han nodded "It's okay my son" said Han.

Leia walked with Ben to his quarters. They had remained inhabited for years. His toys and model space ships stayed just where he left them. The scent of the room made him remember his childhood years. Leia stood by the door, leaning on the frame of the door. "I think the empire is back…" Ben said as he left his light saber on the table. Leia looked down and sighed "I knew the peace wouldn't last" She walked inside and sat down on the bed, Ben sat next to her. "Luke named me master a few hours before it happened" Leia's eyes widened. "You've grown so much since I last saw you." Ben let out a chuckle and looked down, wondering what to do next.

**Ilum**

Rey had taken the x-wing and piloted it back to the base in Ilum. She grinned as she saw the workers in the base, Snoke had mentioned the plans for the planet but she did not believe him at first. Now, that the planet was almost split in half she could see it. A weapon to surpass the Death Star.

She entered the main chamber, were Snoke was looking at the body of the fallen Jedi. His lips pulled in a grin.

"Excellent job my apprentice. I'm certain your grandfather would be proud." Rey bowed and kneeled in front of Snoke. "What is next Master?" She asked her eyes still looking down. Snoke took a deep breath and walked closer to Rey. "We have deciphered the coordinates in the dagger. They point to a planet in the outer regions. I will be going there in the coming days. However, I have a mission for you." Snoke took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Rey. "Here are the coordinates for a small Jedi temple. It does not have an official Master but the person in charge, Ahsoka Tano was the responsible for destroying a way for your grandfather to return. Rey's eyebrows lifted at the mention of this. "I thought he was dead." Snoke grinned as he stood next to his apprentice. "The dark side is a pathway to many abilities some may consider unnatural. You are to travel to this temple and kill Ahsoka and to take an apprentice of your own. If you succeed, you will achieve the title of Lord. And will put in place the first stone to rebuild your family's empire." Rey stood up and looked at Snoke. Snoke noticed the light amber hint in her eyes and chuckled. "I hope you do your part." He turned around and walked slowly out of the room. Rey stood up and walked over to the body of Skywalker. She looked down to the bearded figure and grinned, the amber of her eyes taking over as she took out her saber and completely mutilated the body. "Good riddance" she whispered before coming out of the room. "Take the body, freeze it in carbonite and bring it back. He will serve as a fine warning to any who oppose us" She commanded to the troopers who guarded the door. "And prepare a ship with a platoon. You are now under my command." The troopers saluted and spoke in unison "Yes Miss."

**Naboo**

Proteo, or rather Palpatine stood silent as he waited for a Snoke to communicate. As soon as the signal was received, he pressed the button. "Snoke, report." Palpatine said as he stood motionless. "The girl is proving to be quite the asset, Skywalker is dead. And she has been giving the coordinates and location of Ahsoka Tano. Soon the last of the Jedi will be killed and the New Republic will be the only stone left in our road to triumph" Palpatine grinned at the news. "Good. Go to Exogol and get in touch with those who ran to safety. That is my first order." With that Palpatine shut the transmission and looked out the window. "The time is again upon us"

**Endor**

Despite there being no body Leia, Han, Ben and Chewie held a funeral for Luke. Burning what was left of his clothing in Endor. As the flames engulfed the robes Ben stared at the fire with anger. It was then he felt it, a surge of power born out of his anger. Leia felt it too, her son's decent into anger. She quickly reached to him and touched his arm. The feeling quickly banishing into nothingness as the fires burnt the clothes to ash.

Ben stood up and left the funeral. He walked silently out into the woods and sat on a tree stump to mourn alone. As he sat he was slowly bathed with a bluish light. He looked up and saw two men, one young and one old. "Young Solo" The older male said as he walked closer, Ben squinted his eyes "Who are you?" He said before looking to the younger man, a look of distress marking his face. "We share something" the older man said. Ben smiled and whispered "Obi Wan Kenobi" he said. Obi Wan nodded. The younger man looked at Ben and spoke. "Do you know me?" Ben looked to the man and shook his head. The younger man looked down and let out a sigh. "Leia is still angry, and rightfully so. I am Anakin Skywalker."

Ben's eyes went wide. "Grandfather?" Anakin nodded and then stood next to Obi Wan. "Why are you here?" Ben asked before standing up and walking closer to both men. Anakin took a breath and looked at his grandson. "Do not give in to your anger Ben." Ben tilted his head and then looked down. "They killed him…" Anakin nodded. "That anger you feel can clutter your mind. It won't serve you if what you seek is to honor his memory." Ben nodded but in his mind he was searching for an alternative out, he did not feel ready. Not ready to train others, not ready to help the rebellion, he felt lost. It was then that he got an idea, to run away, to run away from everything and hide in the deeper regions of the galaxy.

Both men kept speaking to encourage Ben but his mind was made up. He got up and went back to the base, to prepare his escape.

Ben waited for the dead of night, when almost everyone was asleep. He gathered his few belongings and left his saber with a note directed to his parents. He walked to the hangar and when a guard asked him he simply knocked him out using the force. As he boarded the ship and ignited it he looked out to the base. "I am sorry" He whispered before setting off to the only planet he knew no one would look for him, Jakku.


	6. Chapter 6

"Somewhere in the Galaxy  
"Ben piloted the ship with tears in his eyes, the responsibilities that had fallen on him proving to be too much. The death of his master burnt a deep hole in his soul and as the hyper drive went offline as he approached Jakku he looked to the desert planet. The lack of living plants in the surface would help him disconnect from the force and to remake his life.  
"As the ship landed, he was quickly approached by large humanoid. "What brings you here?" the man said as he looked to the ship. Ben looked at him and feigned a smile. "I'm on the run from the resistance, they caught me smuggling spice. I only want to be left alone; I am good at fixing things and with droids." The man's eyebrows raised and he grinned. "Good, I always need scavengers. Tell you what kid; I'll trade you that ship for a speeder bike and a month's worth of rations." Ben looked to the man and thought of his offer. "I agree, just let me take my things." Ben rushed inside and took the few belongings he packed. As he did, he noticed the transmission incoming signal and felt his heart tingle. The transmission went off automatically and the voice of his mother sounded through the speakers. "Ben? Where are you? Are you okay? Please, come back. Your father is already nuts looking for you. Chewie too. Please come…" The message did not get to finish as Ben unplugged the antenna, severing the transmission. Stepping outside he noticed the man was now holding a bag. Ben walked to him and handed him the ignition keys of the ship, while the man handed him the bag with rations. "The bike is over there" the man said while looking back to a set of tents. "The keys are inside the bag. What is your name?" Ben stared at him for a second while he thought of a name; he knew none of his parents' names would help. Both famous war heroes, even in this area of the galaxy. Ben searched his memories and finally came up with a surrogate name. "Anakin Amidala" He said with confidence. "Unkar Plutt" The large man replied before extending his hand and shaking his with Ben's. Ben took the bike and drove it deeper into the dessert away from the outpost where he had landed. As the light started dimming in the planet he stopped by a fallen AT-AT. Ben walked next to the hull of the vehicle and went inside through a while. He set his bags down and took out a portion preparing it for his consumption. He finished by the time darkness had engulfed the hull. "This is it" He murmured to himself as he drifted off to sleep using his bag as a pillow. Ahsoka rubbed her head she had received the transmission from Leia, Luke one of the last trained Jedi had been slayed in cold blood. She knew deep down she was next, the empire would not remain dead, no matter how hard she had worked during her life. She had already commanded an evacuation and only she remained. She walked the halls of the temple with both of her lightsabers at her waist. Silently meditating and reflecting on her life. On how she lost everything she had, only to get it back through sheer will and ability. Only to find herself again almost how she started, alone.

As she reached the entrance of the temple, she heard it, the whirling of the engines. She took her stance and breathed out, letting her robes fall down, igniting both sabers. Just as both sabers reached their peak the doors blew open, quickly Ahsoka lunged and sliced through the storm troopers. She attacked constantly and the platoon soon was cut down to the last man. Who trembled in his feet, slowly raising his blaster before being cut down by a flash of red. "Useless" said the attacker, a girl, no older than herself when she left the Jedi order. "Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded as she stared at the girl in front of her, both of her sabers pointed directly to her. The girl grinned and pointed her lightsaber to Ahsoka "I am Rey Palpatine, granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, heir to the Empire and the one who killed Luke Skywalker." Ahsoka looked to her with shock, not only was she the one to have killed the last Jedi, she was the blood of the Emperor. "Your grandfather has not gone by that name since I was a little girl. His real name is Darth Sidious." Ahsoka yelled to the girl whilst tightening her grip on her weapon. "Liar. The Jedi have the blood of my family in their hands, and for that, you will all die. The galaxy has had enough of your lies!" As Rey finished her sentence, she jumped to Ahsoka striking down with her lightsaber. Ahsoka quickly reacted and blocked it, using her other saber to stab. Rey noticed the movement and quickly pushed the first blade back and stopped the second one. Both women jumped back and circled each other. "The Empire has only feed you lies." Ahsoka yelled before lunging to Rey. Rey ignited her second blade and unfolded it completely spinning it. Ahsoka used both blade and stopped it. Rey pushed forward and used her strength to push the blade away from herself. Once the blades were at Ahsoka's side, she closed her own. Cutting the Jedi's chest. Ahsoka screamed in pain and jumped back. Panting Ahsoka looked to the girl, tears from the pain forming on her face. She retreaded her blades and hung them to her side. Concentrating until she connected with the force. Rey was quick to strike as she noticed this and watched in astonishment as she sliced down only for the body to dissipate into nothingness, leaving only the white robe. Rey looked down and retreated her blade. She walked through the empty temple groaning. She walked aimlessly until she reached the library. She was absorbed by the amount of books, the untapped knowledge at her fingertips. She slowly reached for one and as her finger collided with the leather bound book, her surroundings went black. She reached for her saber and found it gone; she was alone in the all-consuming darkness. She looked around until she found it a single open door, bathing the darkness with light. She walked slowly to it, walking through it only to see a glimpse of the past. "Do it" A voice commanded as a young man with long hair stood in front of an older one, the younger man had a couple of lightsabers crossed and in a swift motion decapitated the older man. The scene faded into smoke as another place formed, an office. Four Jedi stood in front of a old man. "It's treason then" The man said before a lightsaber descended from his sleeve. The older man roared to life and swiftly killed three of the Jedi. The scene again faded and Rey was left in the library, drooping the book. She felt scared. But in her mind she knew what had happened, the temple was a beacon for the Jedi, a beacon which would no longer exist. She ran back to the ship and initiated a transmission to Snoke.

"Master, I have killed the Jedi. She was alone. I have failed to bring an apprentice." Snoke groaned but chuckled before responding to Rey. "You completed the most important half of your task. The Jedi are no more. And we now have the strength to rebuild your family's empire. But I sense that you have something else to say. Spit it out." Rey looked to the holographic projection of her master and nodded. "The temple needs to be destroyed. I require the firepower to do so." Snoke grinned and nodded. "It will be done. Now my apprentice. Leave that place. Do not take anything with you, the legacy of the Jedi will die with that final temple." Rey bowed and ended the transmission, but the vision she had made her restless.

"Rey returned to the library and looked around the knowledge in this place could not go to waste. She analyzed the books until a set of 7 books called her attention, she felt them calling to her. She grabbed her cloak and pulled it off. Placing the books inside and wrapping it. She walked slowly out back to the ship. She looked to the robes of Ahsoka and smirked. "You were weak." She whispered out as she walked. Once inside the ship she placed the books in the seats and yelled to the pilot "Take me to Ilum.

Ilum

She had left the ship quickly and stashed the stolen books in her quarters. She sat down on the ground and meditated until a knocked took her attention. "Miss Palpatine. Snoke demands you in the throne room." Rey walked out and quickly walked to the throne room. Inside Snoke stood tall next to two figures. A man and a chrome plated trooper. Rey tilted her head but bowed, just as she was trained. "My apprentice. Stand." Said Snoke, Rey obeyed and looked straight to both new figures. "I have found the backup we so desperately needed. They have managed to keep alive the empire in the Unknown Regions. They have recluted a whole new generation of troopers. Meet, General Hux and Captain Phasma." Both saluted Rey with a raised fist. "With them we will stablish order into this galaxy and retake what was once your grandfather's empire."

Rey grinned to the General and Captain and then to Snoke. "I apologize Master, I managed to kill Ahsoka but the temple was empty. I was not able to take in an apprentice." As she finished her sentence, Rey dropped to her knees and left her saber in the ground. Snoke walked around her and cackled. "Then the Jedi are no more. You have done well. And because of this, I have decided to hand you control of a set of ruthless warriors. Trained by the most dedicated Sith acolytes." Rey looked up with a grin. "The Knights?" Snoke grinned and slowly nodded. "The knights of Ren. They were under my direct control, but as we rise, I need you to take my spot as their commander. However, you know that this means that your name will be now in infamy throughout the galaxy. That is why; I have decided to rename you. To avoid any harm coming to your family, to avoid any possibility of retaliation. From now on you shall me known as Khatan Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren!" Snoke proclaimed as Rey rose back to her feet. She saluted Snoke.

Snoke then turned to Hux and Phasma. "Prepare the troops. It is time this galaxy knows us. It's time the galaxy feels the wrath of the First Order!"


	7. Chapter 7

**26 ABY, Jakku**

Ben sighed in relief as he finished pulling the hiperdrive off from the fallen Imperial Star destroyer. The process had taken him months and almost exhausted his rations, but he knew the price would be more than enough to help him survive. He had changed a lot since he first arrived, his once long and kept hair was dirty and grimy from the sands and his once clean-shaven face now sported a light beard.

He looked around the remnants of the ship and smiled as he pushed the part to a cart, using two wires to pull it outside to later tie it to the speeder bike. The powerful sun now was at it's dusk position, providing a sense of relief to his tired body. The road was silent, as usual. And the deal with Plutt went easy. "Excelent Job Anakin. 20 portions." Ben nodded and packed the rations in his bag before unhooking the cart and leaving it there.

By the time he reached the hull of the AT-AT he called home the sun was completely down, the stars in the sky providing the only company. It was quiet moments like these were Ben remembered his master, his mother and his father.

**Starkiller base, formerly Ilum 29 ABY**

Rey walked the long hallways with confidence, ever since the death of Tano she had gained the respect and admiration from not only the rest of the knights but from the whole First Order. She walked with porpuse to Snoke. Hux was waiting for her by the entrance. Entering at the same time and kneeling to him once they were in the communications room. Hux spoke first.

"My lord, it is with great pride that I announce Starkiller base it's in complete working order." Snoke's projection grew a smile and let out a small chuckle. "You will finally be able to prove yourself and your project. You have my complete approval of any measure you decide to take." Hux nodded and stood up, leaving the room quickly. "Khatan, my most loyal soldier" Rey looked to Snoke and bowed again. "What is my task?" Snoke grinned and looked to the girl. "I have been informed that the Resistance's base location is in the hands of Lor Sen Tekka in Jakku. I want you to take it from him, while Hux destroys a system that is in favor of their foolish attempts at freedom." Rey nodded and stood up leaving quickly with her orders.

She walked with purpose through the hallways until she found Phasma overlooking the training of the storm troopers. "Captain Phasma, assemble a team. You have an hour" Phasma stayed silent but nodded at the request. Quickly gathering 15 of her troops.

On the other side of the massive complex that is the base Hux was in front of a camera set to transmit his message to the galaxy. Hux cleared his throat and grinned as he was given the signal to start. "Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance." He turned the camera following him and showing seemingly endless rows of Storm Troopers, pilots and commanders. "This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will end the Senate and their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!" Hux's eyes burnt with rage, and with a whisper the order was given. "Fire."

Rey felt the ground shake and smiled to herself. The control of the galaxy would soon be back where it belongs in the hands of the Palpatines.

In the galaxy a powerful red laser could be seen, slowly splitting into 5 different ones, all traveling at alarming rates towards some of the New Republic's most powerful allies. The people on these planets could only look in horror as the once clear skies turned blood red, followed by the piercing sound of the laser hitting the planet, overheating it's core until it exploded.

**Naboo**

Leia could only look in horror and despair. Millions, if not billions of lives extinguished without care, a single tear rolling down her wrinkly face. The memories of Alderaan's destruction stinging even harder in her heart. Near her Poe Dameron slammed his fists on a table "General Organa, what do we do?" Echoed several voices in unison. Leia regained her composure and turned to them, the tear that rolled down her face marking a trail down her face. "We must evacuate Lor Sen Tekka from Jakku, we must evacuate to Crait. Go" Leia herself started to help everyone quickly pack their equipment and weaponry. As she did she looked to Dameron and motioned him to come closer. "Poe you are to go to Jakku and recover him." Poe nodded and left a crate where it was, running to his quarters to change into his pilot jumpsuit. By the time he was done and in the hangar his x-wing was ready. Without a second thought he jumped inside and started the engines to start his mission.

**Jakku**

Lor could not believe the message, but that did not impede him from enacting his contingency plan. Quickly emptying his maps into a pit and setting them on fire. The last remaining piece was in his grasp as he waited his droid to boot up. "BB-8, you must run. Once deep in the desert contact Dameron. He is to pick you up" The droid beeped in a questioning tone. Lor looked down to him and with a faint smiled spoke again. "I'll get you as much time as I can. You have been the best droid I could ask for." Opening the compartment on BB-8'S body he left the piece of the map. "Now go, and do not look back." BB-8 beeped with purpose and quickly left the tent. Not ten minutes later that loud roar of an engine alerted Lor. "Fark" He whispered out.

**Jakku's atmosphere**

The once white and red x-wing property of Luke was now painted completely black. Inside Khatan Ren sat still waiting for the right moment. The transport descended first and thought the intercoms she could hear the commotion and blaster fire. Phasma radioed in. "We have him, the area is secure."

Rey descended down to the planet. Just as she lands another x-wing came to the atmosphere. Quickly following down to the planet.

"Lor Sen Tekka." Said Rey, she wore a mask that only left her eyes visible. The once brown eyes replaced by a menacing amber. "Khatan Ren" Lor spat out. "Whatever is you look for you won't find it."

Poe looked from a hill, his powerful blaster aimed directly at the feared member of the first order.

"Always a brave soul. You have to be in order to meddle with treacherous Jedi" Rey spat back and quickly took out her saber. "You will eventually see that I am right" Lor whispered before he was unceremoniously struck down by Rey.

Poe looked in horror and in a brief flash of anger shot. The blaster was stopped mid air and he himself was frozen in place. Rey walked slowly to him and with a swift hand moment made the pilot pass out.

"Take him to the Finalizer for questioning." Phasma nodded and commanded two troopers to take him to the shuttle. "What about the villagers?" Asked Phasma. Rey stood still for a second and then turned to the Captain. "Excute them all."

The villagers were slowly lined up outside their homes. At Phasma's signal all but one started firing. A lone Trooper stood still his mask painted red with the blood of a fallen brother in arms refused to shoot.

Rey looked to him in the aftermath of the massacre. The Trooper looked back in horror at what he had witnessed. At the evil empire he was an involuntary part of.


End file.
